The invention relates to an improved clip for connecting architectural ceiling trim and various other building components.
Suspended ceiling systems can include so-called island ceilings and fascias where all or a part of a perimeter of a ceiling is spaced from any wall. Various trim products and related accessories have been developed to provide a finished look for these ceiling perimeters. One style of trim is an aluminum extrusion formed with mutually facing attachment channels integrated on a rear face of the extrusion.
With the availability of these trim elements and specialized accessories, there are opportunities to expand their use to other applications such as a wall treatment.
Clips have been devised to attach the perimeter trim to suspended ceiling grid runners. U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,864 discloses an example of the prior art. Prior art clips, particularly where they comprise multiple parts, can come apart when being assembled, can cause distortion of the trim if overly tightened, and can be expensive to manufacture. Thus, there has been a need for a one-piece inexpensive, easy to use clip for reliably attaching a trim element to a suspended ceiling grid. Additionally, a need has existed for a clip that can be used to mount accessories such as a lighting strip to the perimeter trim and can be used to mount the perimeter trim to a vertical surface such as a wall to provide a decorative feature.